Hey, where's Canada?
by LunethPerson
Summary: When Canada doesn't show up for the meeting, the nations don't really take it seriously, or rather, they don't notice. But when aliens suddenly appear in invisible nation's land, everyone is a little worried.  Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Who?

Thank you Jeanne S and The Awesome Yoghurt Addict (I'm sorry but for some reason I can't write your name right) for your votes. Canada's getting invaded by aliens, winning by 2-0.

I'm sorry Yoghurt Addict but it isn't what you think. This is a more of a...well, it's my attempt at being serious. Sorry if it's corny.

Canada: Uh...

It's too bad Canada isn't here to see this.

Canada: I am.

Oh well! I don't own Hetalia. That's why I'm here.

Canada's vital regions aren't getting invaded. He is. There's no pairings or non-T rated stuff.

By the way, if the whole sentence is underlined, it means they're speaking some alien language.

000

Somewhere over the earth, a spaceship floated in low earth orbit. An alien that looked a lot like Tony walked up to another one of its kind that was a faint gold color. It was staring out the window.

"Sir, we have reached the planet Earth."

"Excellent, we will begin takeover immediately."

"Sir, there is a complication." The alien that is apparently of higher stature turned to the other one.

"What?"

"One of our kind, a traitor, has taken up residence here and befriended one of the local species."

"I see. No matter, if they are a traitor, they will die."

"Very good. We have decided on a landing site."

A map appeared of the earth. The lower alien pointed to two places in North America.

"The traitor is here, and we have decided to land here."

"Good, good, begin the process."

000

"America looked around quizzically. He couldn't find Tony **anywhere**. He sighed and flipped open his phone.

*Rinnng…*

"What is it America?"

"Hey Britain! Have you seen Tony?"

"That…thing? No, why would I know of his whereabouts?"

"Cause he's missing…"

"…Missing?" Last time Tony went missing, Britain had found the alien doing **something** to his garden. "You better find him quick. I'll tell you if I see him." The nation hung up, and America dialed another number.

"Hello? America? It that you?" America waited patiently for his brother to pick up. "America!"

"Hey Canadia! Have you seen Tony?"

"Um, no"

"Oh, okay, can you tell me if you do?"

"Sure…"

"Great! See ya!" America clicked of the phone and went back to search for his alien friend.

000

Canada sighed and clicked his phone closed. Kumajiro looked up at him.

"Who…"

"I'm Cana-"

"Was that?"

"Oh, it was America, he's looking for Tony."

"…White guy…"

"Yeah, him. Let's just continue our walk." The pair resumed strolling through the snowy forest. It was a nice peaceful day in Canada.

"_I wonder why we don't get many tourists then…"_

The nation heard a noise behind him and turned around. There was Tony, standing in the snow.

"Are you Alfred Jones?" Canada blinked, struck by the irony. Here was his brother's little friend/pet, asking if he was America.

"No, I'm-" Suddenly Kumajiro launched himself onto the alien's head and started clawing viciously. "What? Kimakoro! Down!" The alien threw the bear to the ground.

"Animal!"

Canada blinked, what language was **that**? He heard a rustling and turned to find more of the aliens appearing from the bushes.

"_What? More Tonies? Tony's family?" _Canada gulped, one thing he knew about Tony was that he and his family were not on the best of terms. He grabbed Kumajiro and started to back away. They started to surround him. The nation turned and broke into a run. More of the creatures appeared in front of him.

"Maple!" He stopped. He was a nation! He could take them; they were only about four feet tall.

"_But there are a lot…"_ They got slowly closer, Canada put his pet down.

"R-Ready buddy?" The bear answered by launching itself onto the closest of their attackers.

000

America ran into his room. "Hey Tony? You in here?" He found his friend under the bed. "Tony? What's up?"

"Not going back!"

"Dude, are you okay?" After a few minutes of silence the nation gave up and checked his watch. _"Oh man! I'm going to be late for the meeting!"_ He rushed out the door. _"Tony will be fine, he probably tried some beer again."_

000

"Alright then! That concludes the meeting." The countries got up at Britain's statement and split into various groups while others left for home.

"Hey America"

"Huh?" The nation turned to face his old caretaker. "'sup?"

"I was wondering if you found Tony."

"Oh yeah! He was hiding under my bed for some reason. I should go check on him…"

"Excusei moi, Angleterre, Amerique…" They both turned to see France walking up to them.

"What do you want frog?"

"Have you seen little Canada?"

"Huh?" America looked around. "He wasn't here?"

"Non"

"How odd…Has anyone seen him?"

"I called him, he seemed fine."

Britain shrugged. "I'll give him a call." The countries dispersed and went home.

000

"Hey Tony! I'm home!" America stomped upstairs into his room. Tony was still under the bed. "Dude, what's with you?"

"No going back!"

"Dude?" America reached under and grabbed the alien's arm. "Hey"

"F***ing limey!" Tony jerked and receded farther into the bed. America blinked.

"Tony! What's up!"

"They're coming…"

"Who?"

"Them" The nation once again gave up and decided to watch some TV. Maybe that will bring the little guy out.

000

Meanwhile, Canada was being led though twisting white halls, flanked by two aliens, and one behind him. There was a slightly comical note due to the fact that none of them reached his shoulders.

"_Maple…I can't believe I lost…" _He didn't remember much from the fight, just waking up in the weirdest handcuffs ever. They were basically a metal 8. When he tried to bend them, they just suddenly snapped back. _"Oh…what have I gotten myself into…?"_ The worst part was that Kumajiro was gone, and the aliens hadn't answered a single question he had asked, from "Who are you?" to "Where are we going?"

The latter was answered when they entered a small white room. His captors stopped him in the direct center.

"What are you-" One of the aliens quickly slashed across the nation's throat. A wound opened and blood spilled onto the floor. Canada gasped and doubled over. The aliens watched him curiously as he stumbled.

"Shouldn't he be dead?"

"It was the quickest way apparently…"

The nation didn't know what they were saying but had a good guess. He groaned and fell to the ground.

"Is he dead now?"

"No…he's still alive…"

"I'm *cough* not human…I'm…"

Canada faded into unconsciousness before he could finish.

000

Uh oh...This can't be good...

Translations

French

Excusei moi: Excuse me.

Angleterre: England

Amerique: America


	2. Canada!

I'm starting to regret putting this story up. I had forgotten how bad it was.

I'm going to go through with it though.

Prussia: Next time write something about my awesomeness! If I'm in it it'll be instantly awesome.

I've been working on a story where Anna turns you into a Gilbird.

Prussia: What?

Anna: What?

Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! I'm very touched.

I don't own Hetalia. That would be bad.

Everyone: NO KIDDING! !

000

America stared at the screen, the remote dropped into his lap. The news anchorman continued on.

"…the cause of it is unknown but Canada's main food resources have suddenly hit a serious low. Many citizens are afraid on whether food will be on their table next week. Coming up is an interview from a Canadian…"

"_Canada! Are you okay? !" _ America hurriedly dialed his phone and waited for his brother to pick up.

He didn't.

America dialed again, maybe his missed the nation's voice, it had happened before, but after a few more calls America had to accept that Canada wasn't answering. He dialed Britain instead.

"America?"

"Britain! Were you able to reach Canada?"

"What? Actually no, why-"

"Something happened to him!"

"What?"

"It's on the news!"

"Hang on…" America heard the nation shuffling around, then the sounds of a newscast. "…Bloody Hell…"

"What happened to Canada? !"

"Calm down…

"What if he's dead? !"

"America calm down. He's not-"

"What if Russia decided he wanted to rule the entire north pole and-"

"AMERICA! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

"Eep..."

"Right now we need to be calm. Why don't you send some support to him while I go call the others?"

"Oh, okay…" The Englishman hung up and America started toward the door, but stopped when the news anchorman spoke up.

"…and in other news. Something **else **had happened to Canada…" The nation whirled around and focused his attention on the screen. "There have been several reports of UFOs in the past few hours, all from near the Northwest Territories in Canada…"

_"UFOs? Aliens?"_ America turned and shouted up the stairs. "TONYYYYY!" He got no answer. The country huffed and left the house to talk with his boss about helping Canada.

000

An alien once again walked up to the golden leader.

"Sir, about the prisoner…"

"Haven't you killed him yet?"

"Well…we slit his throat, but it didn't work…"

"What? That was **guaranteed **to work!"

"Sir, at about the same time, the country we are in experienced a drop in well-being. Is it correct to assume…?"

"Ah, yes, our prisoner must be one of those…personified countries. No matter, we'll kill **them** all soon enough. Just keep him locked up."

"Yes sir."

The lower alien walked away, leaving his golden superior, who turned back to watching out the window again.

"Yes…there will be no more countries soon…"

000

The meeting started as soon as everyone was here. Britain began.

"Okay everyone, I'm sure you've all heard the situation with Canada…" Cuba, Russia, Germany and a few others nodded, but others were confused.

"Ve…who?"

"You idiot! It's-a…um…" Romano didn't seem to know either, so Germany answered.

"He is America's bruder."

"Oh…Britain?"

"*sigh*…"

"I heard about what happened to little Canada, I am awfully close to him." Russia smiled creepily.

"You'll have to go through me to get to him!" America shouted.

"I have to go through Alaska, which was originally mine."

"Grrr…"

"Calm down everyone! Listen up…" Britain explained the situation to those who didn't know. "…and we need to figure out what happened to him."

"Have you asked him?" Britain turned Germany.

"We can't reach him, and he's not here right now…"

"He wasn't at home either…" Suddenly something popped into America's head. "SPACE ALIENS!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Um, vat?"

"I was watching the news, and it said that there were a bunch of UFO sightings near…um… some place in Canada. I think it was the…Northwest?"

Britain sighed. "Do you mean the Northwest Territories?"

"Yeah!"

"America, aliens don't exist."

"Of course they do! What about Tony? Oh right, Tony was acting weird…"

"I somehow doubt that aliens have anything to do with-" Suddenly a silver disc crashed through the window and floated in the middle of the room. Everyone stared at it in a shocked silence. Then America slowly crept up to it. He examined the strange object.

"Hey, there are two buttons. One says "English" and another…What's "Deutsch?"

"Zat's German." Germany pushed the button. A hologram of the golden alien flickered on and started talking in German. Prussia, Austria, Switzerland and Liechtenstein gathered around.

"Hey! Why can't we do English?"

"Ve'll do zat next, I'll translate if you want." Germany listened carefully. "It's saying "Greetings countries, I am the leader of ze…aliens…"

They continued listening, Liechtenstein gasped slightly and Switzerland frowned and put his hands on her shoulders, protecting her. Their translator grimaced.

"Zey are planning to take over ze vorld."

"What? ALIEN INVASION! ALIEN INVA-" America started panicking.

"Be quiet! It's saying something about total control… ze entire earsth under its rule…" Various nations gulped. Everyone had read about or seen a movie featuring world domination. It always came down to one thing.

No more countries.

Suddenly Germany's eyes grew wide. "America…zey have your bruder…"

"What? They have Canada!" America jumped up and down. "We've got to save him!"

"In a second, it says "I've given you fair warning, ze vize sing to do vould be to give up quietly…" Fat chance!" The hologram clicked off and the silver disc zoomed away, leaving the startled nations sitting quietly. The room exploded into chaos a few moments later.

America wanted to rush over to Canada, along with Cuba, but Britain and Germany both said they needed a plan.

"Not only zat, but we don't even know vhere zey are."

"Ah, I have solved that problem…" Japan held up a small blinking device. "I attached a tracker to the silver disc."

America grinned. "Japan, I could hug you right now!"

"P-Prease do not."

"Okay, that's good, but we still need a plan…" Britain made a good point. "They're somehow able to injure Canada, so they might be fairly formidable…"

"Tony can beat me at wrestling..." The nations blinked at America's muted and sullen comment.

"But…he's four feet tall…"

"Once he cut a watermelon…with his hands."

"Bloody Hell…"

"We might just need some help…" Germany looked around. "Can anybody sink of someone who could help with zis?"

"Um, our armies?"

"We can't send humans! It would be chaos, a slaughter house, not to mention they're in Canada, so we can't exactly march our armies in."

"Oh…"

Japan got up. "I know of…something that could help us. I will have to set it up immediately to prepare it in time."

"Okay, can you meet us there? We need a place to meet…"

"Do not worry, I wirwr find you, or rather, you will find me." He nodded goodbye and walked out the door. Spain got up.

"I've got an idea! I'll meet up with you guys too!" He ran out the door with Romano chasing after him.

"Hm…I also think I know someone who can help us, I'll contact them later. Can anybody else think of someone?"

Russia spoke up. "I could call someone, if we really need help." Evil aura curled around the room.

"Okay…Anyone else?"

"I'll bring my pegacorn."

"Oh! Thank you Poland!" They all stared at the Englishman who obviously thought that Poland was actually bringing a pegacorn.

"I'll bring…something…"

"Thank you Greece, anyone else?" Prussia jumped up.

"I've got something awesome. I'll bring him!"

"Okay..."

"I'll bring my boss aru!" Various nations gulped. China's boss was a fifty-something foot dragon.

Eventually the plans were made and everyone set out to meet up later in a fort in Canada.

000

Canada woke up and immediately started coughing. His throat still had a long gash on it and was bleeding sluggishly. His clothing was ruined.

A white fluffy ball that had been sitting near him uncurled itself.

"Who're you?"

"Ugh…Canada…" Miraculously, his vocal chords were still intact. _"That means communications are still up…" _That didn't mean he felt like talking though, his throat still hurt a **lot**, and the handcuffs didn't help. About that time he noticed his ankles also had the strange metal loops now.

"_Great, just great"_ Suddenly a new thought occurred to him. _"Does anyone know I'm here?"_ He started panicking. _"What if no one notices my nation is being taken over by aliens? ! __**Someone**__ has to notice something like that at least…"_

"*cough* maple…" His throat was starting to heal, and he didn't feel as weak as he should. _"Maybe someone did notice, and they're helping?"_ The nation really hoped so.

His pet bear slowly crawled up onto his chest and began licking the blood off. Even though he was kidnapped and being held prisoner by aliens that had tried to kill him, at least he was a little clean.

"Thanks…Kuma…" The bear blinked.

"That's right, sorta" Canada smiled slightly before drifting into unconsciousness again.

000

I can kinda see the aliens reading some "human extermination" manual.

Uh...I have a completely plausible reason why the aliens could speak German.

Tony called Britain a "F***ing limey". F*** is a German swear.

Germany: Zat doesn't mean-

And it's a cool plot twist.

Germany: *grumbles*

Does anyone know what kinda genre this would be? I know it's a stupid question for the author to ask the readers but I can't figure it out. Why isn't there an "action" genre?

Anna: Maybe it's adventure?

Canada: Horror.

France: Romance?

No, there is no romance.

France: *pouts*

Translations

German

Bruder: Brother

Deutsch: German


	3. Aliens?

It's time for the battle!

When needed, the nations can bring the strangest help...

Domo danke arigato schon for all the reviews and favorites! I'm going to have to post something just for all you guys!

France: Do you mean...?

I may post it, maybe.

France: :)

Other nations: NO!

I don't own Hetalia.

Britain: You certainly act like it!

But I don't. Oh, and I don't own Godzilla.

Everyone: What?

Well I don't...

Oh, and I have a question for the more experienced fanfic posters out there. If you delete a story on the document manager, is it deleted from the page?

000

America peeked under the bed and found Tony still in the exact same position.

"Tony…"

"Not going back!"

"Tony! I suppose you know, but your family is kind of here…" The alien turned and stared at his friend.

"Not my family. Scarf-man is not your family, sausage man is not your family. Same species, not family. Tony's family is dead."

America sighed. "Well, they aren't my family, true, but if I don't fight, we'll all die, and Canada **is** my family."

The nation got up and looked around. His normal coat wouldn't do so far north. He unhappily took it off and put on a warmer coat.

"See ya later Tony…maybe…" He walked out the door.

000

"America, calm down…" Britain worriedly watched the nation pacing the room. Most of the nations were with them. They were holed up in Fort Smith; the aliens were near Dubawnt Lake.

"I am calm!"

"You tiring yourself isn't going to help." The nation remarked gently. "We just need to wait…"

"Why?"

"We need to wait for Russia to come back…" The large nation had set out with Belarus, promising to return soon. "We should also wait for Japan… and Spain…"

Suddenly his phone rang. The Englishman picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Herro Britain-san"

"Japan? Are you ready?"

"I am aware of your location, and wirwr meet you there. Please continue with any plans you might have and do not wait for me. I have brought a…weapon."

"Oh, okay" Japan hung up and Britain turned to America. "Japan says not to wait for him."

"Great! Let's go!"

"Vait…we still need to vait for bruder." Prussia hadn't arrived with Germany. Latvia piped up.

"And Lithuania and Poland!" Estonia joined him.

"And Russia, plus the Nordics…and the rest of the Asians…"

America growled in frustration. Cuba also looked like he wanted to go. France looked up at Britain.

"Angleterre, weren't you going to get someone as well?"

"Oh! You're right!" Britain hastily drew a magic circle and disappeared into it. America clapped his hands together.

"Can we go now?"

"NO!"

"We should at least wait for Russia…"

Suddenly the door burst open and Belarus stumbled in. Russia was leaning against her, shivering uncontrollably. The nations stared in shock.

"Dude! What happened to Russia?"

"He called…help…" They both collapsed, and the nations decided on the spot.

As soon as Russia woke up, they were moving out.

000

America shivered, it was **cold** in Canada. Russia didn't look like he had completely recovered, because he was shivering too.

The plan was simple: Find the alien stronghold, attack and make a big distraction while others slipped in and got Canada. Then send them all packing.

It wasn't the best plan.

"Alright everybody! Are you ready?" The American received a couple of yes!s or some sort of form of it. Britain hadn't come back yet, neither had anyone else, so they had just trusted them to know where they were.

Apparently the aliens were right over the hill. America charged upwards with a yell.

He stopped at the top and gaped, they were expecting five hundred, maybe six hundred, small little people about four feet tall. What they found were no aliens, but giant machine monsters, UFOs and other things, all over ten feet tall.

"Ve! I surrender!" Italy began waving a white flag. The creatures inside the machines looked at it curiously.

"What does that mean?"

"It must be a declaration of war." The barrels of the weapons started glowing. Germany's eyes widened and he just managed to tackle Italy to the ground before lasers fired above them. The flag wasn't so lucky.

Italy stared at the black remains of his flag. "G-Germany…"

"*sigh* Italy, surrender is not on option here, it's fight or die."

"Eep…"

America shook himself out of his shock and yelled. "CHAAARGE!" The nations streamed down and started to fight the giant robots.

It wasn't long before they noticed a problem.

Germany punched into the metal, making a large dent, a few seconds later it morphed back. "Vat?"

Bullets weren't working either, as Switzerland soon noticed.

"Ca-ca! How do you hurt these things?" They turned to America, who shrugged.

"Uh, I don't know…"

"Zis could be bad…"

Suddenly their attention was drawn to a rumbling. Various nations gaped while others swore.

A giant monster, about twenty stories high, was standing over them. It looked slightly like a dinosaur, with a small head and spikes going down its body. Perched on its shoulder was a small man in a white navel uniform.

"OHMYGOD! JAPAN BROUGHT GODZILLA!" They watched as the monster opened his mouth and let lose a giant beam, melting the ships. Startled aliens fled the vehicles.

Japan jumped down from the monster's shoulder and joined the other nations. He nodded hello. Germany pointed at Godzilla.

"V-Vhere did you get zat? !"

"I have had him for awhire."

"Okay…"

Russia looked up suddenly. "My ally has come as well." A wind suddenly whipped up, chilling the nations. America groaned.

"Who did you call?"

The big nation turned to face the North American country.

"General Winter." Everyone gulped.

The aliens had gotten over their shock and were reforming. Unfortunately, their ships didn't seem to be morphing back after being melted and frozen. They still had plenty of the battle-bots though.

The nations looked up yet again as the sound of Christmas bells filled the air.

_And so the nations looked up high,_

_To see a most amusing ride._

_It was a sleigh, pulled by deer,_

_Not exactly invoking fear._

_That was, until, four nations dropped out,_

_And fell though the sky, with a shout._

_One had a pole and a glare,_

_Another had real spiky hair,_

_The third was followed by a bird,_

_The last one had the strangest curl._

_They fell upon the aliens then,_

_Smacking down onto their heads._

_The nation that was still in the sleigh,_

_With pale hair like sun-ripened hay,_

_Bade his brothers to take care,_

_And went off to find those injured._

Everyone watched the four Nordics attacking the aliens while Finland started grabbing hurt nations. Eventually they started fighting again as well. However, the grand entrances weren't over yet.

"YAAAA!" They all turned to see a stampede of twenty bulls charging toward them. Spain was, for some reason, running in front of the animals with a red sash on. Romano was more sensibly riding on one of them.

"Spain! Vat are you doing?"

"Hola amigos! Corren de los torros! (Hello friends! The running of the bulls*!)"

"You idiotic b******! Just ride one!" Spain laughed and jumped up onto one of the bulls. The nations quickly got out of the way before the group charged into the alien army.

Finland landed near Switzerland with some hurt countries. The Swiss nation quickly started administering fist aid.

France opened his eyes slowly to see Switzerland above him, working on his arm.

"Bonjour…monsieur…"

"Stay still"

"Prussia…" Switzerland blinked.

"He isn't here."

The Frenchman pointed to the sky with his good arm. "He is now."

"Woohoo! Bow to my awesomeness!"

Prussia was in the air, riding on a giant black bird with gold markings. The nation was grinning like a maniac. Everyone gawked, except Germany, who groaned.

America pointed to the air-born nation. "Dude! What is your brother **riding**?"

"Zat is ze Prussian eagle. Also known as Gilbird." The younger country blinked.

"That thing is **Gilbird**?"

"Ja"

Prussia jumped off the bird which proceeded to carry of one of the robots. "Hey France!"

"Bonjour…"

"Bruder, you alvays have to show off, don't you?"

"Hey, Japan brought a dinosaur."

"Wasn't China going to bring one too?"

China appeared in the sky at that moment, riding a giant dragon and shouting in Chinese.

"Wei le Jianadaaaaa!" (For Canadaaaa!) Taiwan, Korea, and Hong Kong were also with him. Hong Kong dropped some dynamite on the robots.

America shrugged and started fighting again. He needed to get to the big spaceship the aliens were guarding.

He turned just in time to see a metal arm swinging toward him.

"Oh shi-" The robot was blasted back by a column of fire. "Huh?"

"You git! I said to wait!" The nation turned to see Britain walking toward him, along with someone else. He grinned.

"Hey! You brought the fangirl!" The blonde girl accompanying Britain shrugged.

"I won't deny it."

"Haha…Good to see you Anna!"

"How come whenever you guys visit me, you do it by being in my house when I get home and then the reason you're visiting is to drag me into some fight?"

"…Because…Prussia's here?" She blushed and turned toward another alien robot which was promptly impaled by earth spikes. "Wow, her magic is better that yours Britain."

"Shut up, is everyone here?"

"Uh, no, we're still missing Lithuania and Poland."

"There they are." Anna pointed toward the sky.

"Ack! P-Poland! We're so high!"

"It's okay, my pegacorn isn't going to like, drop us." America stared at the two nations in the sky.

"How are they doing that? !"

"You can't see it?" Britain and Anna both responded. The confused nation blinked.

"See what?"

The girl started counting on her fingers. "We have 23 leprechauns, 50 fairies, 38 pixies, 3 unicorns, Mint bunny, Captain hook, a pegacorn and Pegasus fighting with us, and you can't see them.

"What? We have a Pegasus?"

"No, we have Pegasus. You know, the mythological horse that-"

Thunder shook the land under them as a robot was hit with lighting.

"-carried Zeus's thunderbolts."

Greece was holding a bar of light and calling toward the sky.

"I'll give him back dad!" He threw the bolt and thunder rang out again.

America blinked. "Okay…Can we go save Mattie now?"

000

...Yeah...

I was tempted to cut it off as Russia collapsed, but didn't, because that's too short, and I fail at poems.

Finland: You compared my hair to hay.

Sorry...

Anna: You have to drag me into everything don't you?

Well, you make things more interesting.

I'd like to thank my friend for their design of Gilbird. The Prussian eagle is a giant black bird on the nation's flag. So yeah, why else would a bird follow him around?

Prussia: Hell yeah! My bird is awesome!

Translations

German

Bruder: Brother (I use this in every chapter don't I?)

Swiss-German

Ca-Ca: Shit

French

Angleterre: England

Bonjour: Hello

Monsieur: Mister

*The running of the bulls is an event in which you let all the bulls out and have them run through the streets. The real **macho** men run **in front** of them...with red sashes. I don't really know much about the event really. You can look it up though.


	4. Tony!

Here was are, the end of the battle!

Xie xie for the reviews and favorites! I would give you Hetalia in thanks but I don't own it. And I can't give you Anna because she would hate me.

Anna: I already hate you! Stop sticking me in random places!

Like author's notes?

Anna: Exactly *leaves*

Oh well, here you go.

000

After the "rescue party", consisting of America, Cuba, France and Britain were assembled, Anna took out her book.

"As soon as you're there, run inside."

"Wait, what are you going to-" She waved her hand and they teleported to the entrance on the ship. The nations stood there for a second, blinking.

"She's gotten better…" A few aliens were noticing the countries, so they decided to run inside. It was one of the few times Cuba and America weren't fighting with each other, as well as Britain and France.

They started bolting down the pure white halls.

"So…does anyone know where we're going?"

"You're the one leading us!"

000

Japan slashed at another of the metal monsters. Godzilla quickly melted it while Russia's "friend" froze the remains. The oriental nation would never admit it, but his "pet" and General Winter were making a good team.

He, on the other hand, felt rather useless, attacking ten foot things that healed immediately.

"_I wonder if there is a way to turn them off…"_

He glanced at the giant spaceship; that would be where the power source would reside. He turned to Godzilla.

"Zirra! Down here!" For some unknown reason, his friend only spoke English, he never figured out why. The monster bent down and the nation hopped onto its shoulder. "Can you take me to the spaceship?" It nodded and started to come up.

"Hey wait! I'm coming to!" Japan turned to see Sealand scrambling up.

"Ah, Sea-kun? I am not sure…" Wait a second, how did Sealand even get here? "Sea-kun! It's dangerous here and-"

"Then take me inside!" Japan stared at the micronation, he couldn't just leave him.

"H-Hai…"

Godzilla starting walking toward the spaceship. It dropped them off and went to bash some more robots. The two nations (one nation and a micronation) hurried inside.

000

Canada blinked blearily as light flooded his little room.

"Canadia!" He knew that voice, as well as the incorrectness. The nation looked up.

"America?" He was caught in a giant bear hug.

"Bro! I was so worried!"

"A-America…I can't breathe…and that hurts…" The nation let go and Canada noticed Cuba, Britain, and France were also there. "Everyone…" Tears gathered in his eyes. "You came…"

"Of course we came." Britain was checking the halls for aliens. "We couldn't just leave you, plus aliens are trying to take over the world, so there's another reason."

France came up. "Canada…Are you okay?" He had noticed the nation's bleeding throat.

"Uh…yeah, I think so…"

"Hey you!" Kumajiro was near Canada's legs, pawing at the metal loops. America blinked.

"Oh, right" He tried to snap them, but they just morphed back. "Uh oh…"

"Let me try." Cuba also tried bending the cuffs, but couldn't either. Britain came over.

"Maybe some magic…"

"NO!" All three nations shouted at once.

America shrugged and picked up his brother. "We'll figure that out later."

"Hey! America…" The nation wasn't listening, Kumajiro hopped onto his master's chest and they made for the door.

000

"So what are we looking for?" Japan looked over his shoulder at Sealand running behind him.

"I was going to find the power source for the robots and shut it off."

"Hey! I can help with that! I'm good with computers!"

"R-Rearlly?" The nation wouldn't have expected that.

"Yeah!" The little micronation ran up next the Japan. "Island nations unite!"

"Nani? Ah, werll, I suppose we are both isrands…" He thought of something. "Britain-san is an isrand as werll…"

Sealand huffed. "He's a jerk!"

"I-I see…"

The oriental country noticed figures up ahead. He drew his sword. "Sea-kun! Watch out!"

The little nation looked around Japan, he frowned and charged forward.

"Sea-kun!"

"JERK BRITAIN!" Sealand jumped on Britain and started trying to beat him up.

"Oy! What's Sealand doing here? !" Japan caught up with America and the others. He nodded hello.

"Canada-san, I am glad you are okay."

"Th-Thank you…"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're going to hack into the computers and make the robots go haywire!" They blinked at the little micronation.

"Sea-kun, that was not exactly the pran…"

"But it's a good plan!"

Britain shrugged. "Good luck then, we haven't seen many aliens in here, keep Sealand safe." The two groups went on their ways.

000

When America and the others exited the ship, they were faced with a major problem. All the other nations were on one side, they were on the other. In-between them was an army of robots.

"Well…this could be trouble…" Britain comment was an understatement. Aliens were already noticing them.

"What do we do?" America wasn't sure how well he could take them while carrying Canada.

Suddenly the sound of Christmas bells filled the air and Finland landed beside them. He looked worried.

"Have you seen Sealand? He was supposed to stay in the sleigh!"

"Um…"

"He's okay. Can you take us back?"

"Oh! Sure!" They loaded into the sleigh and took off.

Instead of the gentle smooth ride one would imagine to have on a Christmas sleigh, the nations found themselves clinging for dear life as Finland swerved and dodged lasers and flying robots. Poor Canada, not being able to hold on, nearly fell out before Cuba caught him, and France looked rather green.

They somehow made it to the other side where Switzerland was waiting. He carefully bandaged Canada's neck while asking.

"Why didn't you take the handcuffs off?"

"We couldn't." Switzerland frowned and tried himself, achieving similar results.

"Maple…"

"Don't worry bro!" America patted his brother's head. "We'll figure it out."

The American then looked around, it wasn't a good sight.

Germany was unconscious with a large wound on his shoulder, Italy was sobbing nearby with a bandaged arm, Korea's white hanbok had a red stain near his leg, Estonia was comatose with a bandage on his head, Spain looked like a laser had got him.

A lot of the nations could no longer fight, they were losing.

"_Uh oh…"_ America glanced at the sky, China's dragon was drooping slightly, Godzilla had twenty ships flying around his head, Poland and Lithuania were erratically jerking in the air; the Polish nation seemed to be trying to get control of something.

Anna came up next to him. "I helped Canada's wound, but I couldn't heal it fully and he's lost a lot of blood."

"Tell me some more bad news." He muttered.

"We now have 8 leprechauns, 10 fairies, 21 pixies, 1 unicorn, Mint bunny broke his wing, Captain hook is gone, the pegacorn is currently out of control, and Pegasus is out of lightning."

"Wait, did they like, die?" America was slightly concerned, if only for Britain's feelings. Anna huffed at him.

"The fae are immortal, they can't die. They can however, disappear back to their homes if they get too hurt."

"Okaaay…"

"We're going to die, aren't we?"

"O-Of course not!" Anna wasn't going to die at least, but the nations just might.

Another spaceship zoomed over their heads. America groaned, then blinked.

"Wait a second…"

A door in the ship opened and a single alien dropped out. It was wearing a brown bomber jacket.

"F***ING LIMEY!" It fell onto one of the robot and went right through it. America cheered.

"Tony! Awesome!" The little alien joined them. Tony didn't seem to mind the cold, and was only wearing the jacket to show his alliance. He looked up at his nation friend.

"For…family…" America smiled and clapped Tony on the back.

"Yeah!" The extraterrestrial looked around.

"Family here? Brother here?"

"Oh! Yeah!" He led his friend over to Canada, who someone had kindly propped up against a rock. The nation looked up.

"Hey Tony…You are Tony right?"

"Yes, me Tony." The alien bent down and easily took off the cuffs. Then he removed the one on Canada's wrists.

"Thanks" Canada slowly got up.

"Dude? Are you sure you should be up?"

"Something I need to do…" He walked toward where the battle was raging. "This…is…Canada!"

Nearby trees started to whip out at the aliens, while pits opened up and trapped machines. Large polar bears appeared and began helping. The nation staggered slightly and sat down. "Phew…"

"Hey…I didn't know you could do that…"

"Neither could I…" Canada fainted and America quickly caught him.

The country took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Japan? Are you close to shutting the machines down?"

000

"Werwr, we have found a computer, and are in the process of hacking it." Even as Japan spoke his fingers blurred across the keys. Sealand was messing with some wires. "I do not know when exactly we wirll finish…Is Canada-san okay?...Ah, good, Sayonara." He hung up and continued typing. Sealand was turning out to be a big help.

"I've almost bypassed the firewall…"

"Arigato, I have just rlocated the correct firle…"

000

America smacked the leg of one of the robots. Tony had showed him just how to make them fall. Eventually they got up again, but at least it stopped them for a little while. A gleam of gold caught his eye. He turned to see one of the aliens standing over everything. It was a faint gold color.

"What the…?"

It suddenly jumped up and punched China's boss in the nose. The serpent thrashed and fell, with a terrified Chinese nation still clinging to it. America's eyes widened. Tony called to him from behind.

"America! Watch out! He's a country!"

"What? You…mean…he's…" The golden alien turned to him.

"I am the one leader."

"Oh sh**! It's an alien nation!"

Germany was back in the battle, though various nations said he shouldn't. He staggered up to America now.

"Vat do you mean?"

"He's one of us!" The American nation pointed at the alien.

"Ach, seriously? How do we-Italy!" Both the Italians were surrounded by five of the robots. Germany ran toward them.

"Romano!" Spain was riding a bull toward the two. "Hang on!"

The two brothers were squished together and looked around wildly.

"F-Fratello, I'm scared!"

"D-Damnit!"

The machines surged forward. Both the nations screamed.

"Romulus!" A bright flash appeared, Germany blinked. When it cleared he punched down two of the bots. Spain's bull charged another while Spain himself cleaved the fourth with his axe.

"Germany!" Veneziano ran up and hugged him. Spain glomped Romano.

"B-B******!" When they let go Germany looked curiously at Spain.

"Vere you ze von zat got ze fifth von?"

"Fifth?" They looked at the remains of the fifth robot. It looked like it had been cut in half.

"Heads up!" Another of the machines was dropped down next to them, where it shattered. Prussia landed with his bird a few seconds later.

"Hey Spain! Hey West!"

"Hola amigo!"

"Hello bruder…" Germany turned his attention back to the alien country. "We have a problem…"

000

America faced the golden country, who stared back at him.

"…You should have given up. We are winning, you will be destroyed."

It was just like a movie, America brought out a gun. "No way! Your stupid machines aren't going to help you soon!"

"…why?" Oops, maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Um…you're going to run out of batteries?"

000

Meanwhile Japan and Sealand were hacking away.

"Japan! I've almost got it."

"Hai, I am ready when you are."

"Okay! One, two…"

000

Suddenly all the robots stopped moving. America grinned.

"We win!" Japan and Sealand came out of the ship.

"The power has been turned off."

"Go Sealand-sempai!" The oriental glanced at his companion.

"I am…sorry? I believe you have the wrong honorific…"

The leader's eyes narrowed. "Fools!" He took out a remote. "I'll just turn in back on-" A tomato flew through the air and knocked the controller out of his grip. America caught it.

"Get that remote back!"Whatever the alien had said, it made the others stream out of the robots and charge America.

"Uh oh…Heads up Britain!" He threw the remote to the nation, the aliens changed course. Britain shoved it to France, who took off at a run.

"Prussia!" The country threw it into the air. Gilbird swooped and Prussia caught it. The leader growled and jumped up. When he reached the correct height he found the nation smirking at him, his hands empty.

"Looking for something?" Anna was floating nearby, the object in hand. She threw it to Hungary, who caught it in her skillet. The aliens ran toward her. She tossed it to Switzerland, who lobbed it to Finland, who took off in his sleigh.

The golden alien jumped again and landed in the vehicle.

"EEEK!" Finland jumped and accidentally dropped the remote overboard. An alien caught it.

It was Tony.

He started pressing buttons. The machines still standing started scooping up aliens. When they were all accounted for he pushed a button and the ships took off into the sky.

"They won't be able to come back…can't come back here...Tony made sure…changed star-maps." America looped his arm around his friend.

"Thanks buddy"

Canada came wobbling up with France helping him.

"Thanks for coming everybody…" America pulled him into a big North America hug. France was slightly sad he couldn't join.

Prussia walked up with his giant bird above him. Suddenly the creature shrunk down into Gilbird and landed on his head with a plop. Spain came up leaning on Romano, who kept swearing half-heartily. Germany came up was carrying a sleeping Italy. The Spaniard noticed him.

"Aw man, I missed siesta…"

Sealand got a small scolding from Finland and Sweden followed by some praise on his work while the reindeer started eating some grass. General winter disappeared and the temperature became much warmer. Poland and Lithuania finally managed to land. Anna said goodbye before departing through a magic circle. Godzilla stomped off for the Sea of Japan. China's boss was making sure none of Spain's bulls got lose. Britain's fairy friends apparently went home, according to him. The polar bears went back to their dens, except for one small one, which stayed near his master.

"Canada…" They all looked down, surprised that Kumajiro had remembered his friend's name. Canada bent down.

"Um…Kuma…Kuma…chiro?" The bear shook his head.

"Close enough"

000

And that's it! I've also got the nations getting their help, I'll post it tomorrow.

Playing keep-away with an alien nation? Fun...

Thank you everyone for reading my story!

Translations (Not much today!)

Japanese

Sayonara: Goodbye

Arigato: Thank you

Hai: Yes

German

Bruder: Brother


	5. Recruitments

Here's the bonus chapter!

I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and favorited and read this story.

The next story I'm planning to post is going to be a little different than the others. Meaning I haven't written it yet.

It's hard to explain without giving anything away, so I'm just going to post it. It might turn out to be a disaster, but oh well. It's for all the people who read my story. Thank you!

I don't own Hetalia.

000

Japan stood on a cliff overlooking the large ocean. He carefully dumped a barrel of toxic waste over the edge. Even though he knew it wouldn't have time to pollute the water, the act still made him nervous.

Sure enough, the barrel had hardly hit the water before it was snapped up by powerful jaws. Godzilla rose out of the water.

"Herro, Godzilla. Can you prease herp us?"

000

Romano watched Spain disappear into the stable. What was he planning?

"Ta-da!" The nation came out riding his trusty bull. "This will help."

The Italian rolled his eyes. "One bull isn't going to do much b******."

The country drooped. "Oh…I supposed you're right…" Spain suddenly brightened again. He put Romano on the bull before running back inside. The nation could hear doors opening.

"Hey b******! What are you-" The Spaniard came shooting out in a red sash. He was followed by twenty bulls, one of them being the one Romano was now clinging to for dear life.

"Hmm…Now how to get them to Canada…"

"Y-You idiotic b******!"

000

Britain stepped through the portal to find himself in Anna's room.

"Good! Now I just need to-" Suddenly the door opened and a woman looking slightly like Anna poked her head in. The nation froze.

"Oh, hello dear, I didn't know you were home already, cosplaying again?" Not knowing what else to do, Britain nodded mutely and the woman closed the door.

The woman went back downstairs and continued reading the paper. Anna brushed past her.

"Hey mom, I'm home." Anna's mom looked up.

"I knew that, and how on earth did you get out of that costume so fast?"

"What?" Something clicked in the girl's mind. "Oh! Yeah, that costume is really easy to get out of…I'm going upstairs…um, **back** upstairs." She hurried to her room and found Britain about to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Um, actually…"

000

Russia shivered violently. He was very far up north. Belarus was standing nearby, her being there made him shake just a little more.

He took a deep breath and spoke in Russian.

"F-Father…can you come help us?"

A wicked wind tore through him, his coat was rendered useless. He would've screamed if he hadn't been frozen. Belarus grit her teeth, she wasn't getting as much of it, but she was still getting some.

A cold, dry voice echoed through his mind.

"Hello Russia, yes, I will help you."

The voice faded and Russia collapsed into a shivering heap. Belarus started to drag him back to the others.

000

"Come on Liet!"

"P-Poland…" The Baltic looked worriedly at the winged, horned, horse in front of him. "Where do I sit?"

000

Finland got in the front of the sleigh. "Alright! Everybody in!" Instantly the battle began between the remaining Nordics.

"Sht'gn"

"No way! I'm going in shotgun!" Norway and Iceland both quietly got in the back with Sealand while Denmark and Sweden argued.

"He's m'wife" Finland sighed. Eventually Sweden won over and got to sit next to the country. The Christmas nation cracked the reins gently.

"On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixen, on Comet, on Cupid on Donner, on Blitzen!" The reindeer began running and they made it into the air. Norway peered over the edge.

"Are you sure this will stay up? We weigh more than toys…"

000

"Ni ke bixu lai le maaaa! (You really need to coooome!)"

"Wo bu zhi dao…wo bu keneng… (I don't know…I probably won't…)" China glared at the dragon.

"wo men dei ni de bangzhu! (We need your help!)"

"wo shi yi tiao leng. Wo you hen duo gongzuo… wo bu keyi… aiyou… (I am a dragon, I have better things to do besides…uh oh…)" China had taken out his hello kitty doll. "Deng! deng! Wo yao bang! (Wait! Wait! I'll come!)" The nation grinned and put his toy away.

"xie xie! (Thank you!)"

000

Yup, that's it, and no translations! :)


End file.
